Die Propheten des Feuerherzens
Die Propheten des Feuerherzens ist die dreiundzwanzigste Goldquest in Fable: The Lost Chapters bzw. Fable Anniversary. Zugleich ist sie auch die erste Quest im gegenüber Fable I erweiterten Storymodus. Beschreibung im Spiel Questübersicht Bergt das Feuerherz von der Dämonentür am Aussichtspunkt. Aktuelle Ziele''' (nacheinander)'' Geht durch die Dämonentür und fordert das Feuerherz. Einleitung Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit Messer-Jack in der Schicksalskammer vom Helden besiegt wurde. Im Gedächtnispark nahe Oakvale kniet der Held vor dem Denkmal seiner Mutter, um ihr mal wieder ein paar neue Blümchen auf's Grab zu pflanzen, als sich ohne die altbekannte Flötenmelodie einfach so der Gildenmeister meldet, den man ja das letzte Mal verletzt in der brennenden Bibliothek der Heldengilde sah. Er entschuldigt sich für die Störung, doch Schnitter, der die Gilde in Richtung der nördlichen Einöde verließ, scheint irgend etwas Beunruhigendes gefunden zu haben. Daher bittet der Gildenmeister den Helden, zum Großtatenpodium vor der Heldengilde zu kommen, um sich die Sache selbst anzusehen. Und unmittelbar darauf meldet er sich noch einmal - diesmal wieder mit Flöte - um den Helden aufzufordern, in der Gilde nach neuen Quests zu suchen und ihm sogleich mitzuteilen, er habe bereits eine neue Questkarte bekommen ... manchmal ist er schon ein wenig verwirrt, der Gute. Also reist Ihr zum Aussichtspunkt, wo sich das Großtatenpodium befindet. Dabei ist es egal, ob Ihr per Gildensiegel in die Heldengilde oder nach Süd-Bowerstone teleportiert und direkt zum Aussichtspunkt geht oder vorher noch eine kleine Weltreise macht, um z.B. noch die nach einem Jahr vor Euren Häusern rumliegende Miete einzusammeln oder ein paar Händler abklappert , um noch schnell ein paar Heil- oder WIllenskrafttränke zu erwerben. Am Aussichtspunkt angekommen - egal ob von Süd-Bowerstone, der Heldengilde oder dem Greatwood-Eingang aus - startet eine Filmsequenz, in der sich Schnitter per 3D-Skype-Anruf meldet und berichtet, dass "viele starben", "diese Kreaturen als Herbeirufer" bekannt seien, er versagt hätte und versuchen würde, ihre Reise zum Festland zu verhindern. Dann eröffnet er der lauschenden Menge, dass er Hilfe braucht und diese nur durch den Erwählten geleistet werden könne, weil dazu durch den Stärksten die Dämonentür beim Podium geöffnet werden und von dort das Feuerherz geholt werden müsse. Das wiederum erhielte man nur nach einer "Anhörung" bei den Propheten dort, die allerdings eben nur mit dem Erwählten reden würden ... hm, arrogante Fuzzis. Mit dem Herz solle der Held - denn er ist ja wohl der Erwählte - das Schiff der Ertrunkenen rufen ... und das möglichst schnell, bevor alles verloren wäre ... warum immer diese düstere Grundeinstellung, und diese unkonkreten Angaben: bis wann genau muss das Schiff gerufen sein - Datum, Uhrzeit - und was genau ist andernfalls verloren ... solche Sätze mit alles oder jeder oder man sind immer irgendwie suspekt :) ("Muss ich denn immer alles selber machen?" "Das weiß doch nun wirklich jeder !" "Man müsste mal im Keller nachsehen, woher diese komischen Geräusche kommen !" ...) Dann wird Schnitter abrupt aus dem Aufnahmebereich geschubst und einer der erwähnten Herbeirufer stapft ins Bild. Dornenrose ruft noch ein paar Mal erfolglos nach Schnitter und erläutert dann zusammen mit dem Gildenmeister dem Helden noch einmal, was er nun machen soll, um sich dann zum Lesen zu verabschieden. Im Anschluss kann der Held mit den Umstehenden reden, eine weitere Weltreise machen oder direkt zur Dämonentür gehen und diese durch Ansprechen öffnen, während der hellblaue Rahmen leuchtet. Die Tür erkennt den Helden als würdig, da er Messer-Jacks Maske bei sich hat und gibt noch ein paar allgemeine Erläuterungen zum Thema, bevor sie ihn einlässt, mit einer kryptischen Warnung vor dem Herzschlag, der schon viele vor ihm versengt habe ... wie jetzt, ich denke, ich bin der Erste, der hier überhaupt reinkommt - wie können da vorher schon viele versengt worden sein ? :"Ihr tragt die Maske von Messer-Jack. Die Propheten sahen die Ankunft eines solch legendären Helden voraus. Die Auferstehung der Herbeirufer in der nördlichen Einöde ist eine neue Bedrohung für alle Lebensformen. Wir haben dies seit langem befürchtet. Hinter meinen Mauern liegt das Feuerherz. Dort sprecht Ihr mit den Propheten, die darüber wachen. Ihr dürft eintreten. Aber achtet auf den Herzschlag! Er hat viele vor Euch versengt." Nun steht die Tür offen, aber - theoretisch - könnt Ihr immernoch eine weitere Weltreise machen oder noch einmal mit dem neben der Tür stehenden Gildenmeister sprechen, bevor Ihr eintretet in Die Höhle der Propheten des Feuerherzens Aus der Nische, in der sich die Tür befindet, tretet Ihr in das Innere dieser düsteren Kaverne. In fünf weiteren Nischen, die gleichmäßig um das Zentrum der Höhle angeordnet sind, stehen in übermannshohen, hellblau leuchtenden Kristallen die fünf Propheten des Feuerherzens gefangen. Genau im Zentrum der Höhle befindet sich auf dem Boden ein 4x4-Muster aus 16 hellblau und orange glühenden quadratischen Feldern und in der Mitte darüber an der Höhlendecke eine dunkelrot glosende Kugel, die von einem unheilvoll wabernden Nebel umgeben scheint - das Feuerherz. Sogleich beginnen die Propheten damit, Euch nochmals die Aufgabe zu erläutern: :#1 (gesetzt): "Wir sind die Propheten des Feuerherzens." :#2 (kränklich): "Es war Euer Schicksal, uns aufzusuchen, oh Held." :#3 (Eunuch): "Die Bestie erhebt sich im frostigen Norden. Nur wer das Herz bekommt, kann sie stoppen." :#4 (robust): "Seine Kräfte führen Euch über das Meer. Dort trefft Ihr auf eine Kraft des Bösen, dessen Wut noch nicht einmal der Tod stillen kann." :#5 (aufmüpfig-verwirrt): "Was soll denn das! Sagt ihm einfach, er soll uns hier rausholen!" :#1 (gesetzt): "Ja, ja, dazu kommen wir noch! Um das Feuerherz zu holen, müsst Ihr das Rätsel von Tag und Nacht lösen." :#2 (kränklich):"Und wir sind endlich frei!" :#4 (robust): "Seht die Tafel vor Euch an. Jedes Mal, wenn Ihr alle Monde in Sonnen verwandelt, erlöst Ihr einen von uns aus dem ewigen Gefängnis." :#3 (Eunuch): "Füllt Ihr das Brett aber mit Monden, stirbt einer von uns. Und das Feuerherz wird nie Euer sein!" :#5 (aufmüpfig-verwirrt): "Was? Ihr sagtet doch, er bekäme es, auch wenn er uns alle tötet. Ich hab es gehört!" :#1 (panisch): "Still, Dummkopf!" :#1 (schmeichelnd): "Es ist ganz einfach. Löst das Rätsel, holt Euch das Herz und wir kommen raus aus diesem Loch. Alle sind zufrieden. Alles klar?" Lösung der Quest Hierzu müsst Ihr rundenweise das vorgegebene Muster entweder komplett mit Monden oder Sonnen füllen. Es geht über 5 Runden - für jeden der Propheten eine. Die Umschaltung eines Musterfeldes erfolgt jeweils beim Betreten dieses Feldes, bei mehrfachem Betreten schaltet dieses Feld immer wieder um. Es sind nur Bewegungen über die Seitenkanten aneinander grenzender Felder möglich, diagonale Bewegungen oder gar Sprünge über Felder hinweg leider nicht. Eure Bewegungen über das Muster werden durch den Propheten, der in der aktuellen Runde befreit oder getötet werden wird, mit beifälligen (Monde zu Sonnen) oder entsetzten (Sonnen zu Monden) Sprüchen kommentiert. Zählt der rechts im Bild sichtbare Count-Down auf 00:00 herunter, bevor es Euch gelungen ist, das komplette Muster auf Sonnen oder Monde umzustellen, trifft Euch vom Feuerherzen ausgehend ein mächtiger Feuer-Schlag, der Euch ca. ein Viertel Eurer Lebensenergie abzieht. Danach startet der Count-Down mit dem gleichen Muster von vorn. In der nachfolgenden Tabelle werden alle 32 möglichen Wege - nur betreffs der Entscheidungen gut/böse - zur Lösung dieser Quest aufgelistet. Unter "Start" findet sich das jeweils durch die bis dahin rundenweise getroffenen gut-böse-Entscheidungen erreichte Raster aus Sonnen und Monden, darüber ist dann jeweils als "gut" ein Weg eingezeichnet, um alle Felder in Sonnen zu verwandeln und somit den entsprechenden Propheten zu befreien und demzufolge unter dem Start-Raster als "böse" natürlich ein Weg, um alle Felder zu Monden zu machen und den Propheten zu töten. Wohlgemerkt jeweils '''''ein Weg - es gibt zu jedem Start-Raster viele weitere Wege, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erreichen. Mein Bestreben war es, mit so wenig wie möglich Schritten über möglichst nur solche Felder zu gehen, die man auch wirklich umkehren will. Unter diesen Lösungen ist der Abschieds-Spruch des jeweiligen Propheten im Angesicht der Befreiung oder des Todes aufgeführt. Und nicht wundern: anscheinend sind den Programmierern im mittleren Bereich die Ideen für Muster und Sprüche etwas knapp geworden - die Wiederholungen dort sind kein Fehler, sondern InGame mindestens zweimal geprüft. Zwischenstand: es scheint, dass die gleiche Summe aus guten und bösen Entscheidungen in den vorausgegangenen Runden stets auch das selbe Muster erzeugt ... muss ich aber erst noch verifizieren. Da ich bisher im Netz nur Hinweise auf die erhaltenen Grundhaltungspunkte (Spalte "GHP") für die Befreiung oder Tötung aller Propheten gefunden habe (nämlich 300 gute bzw. 300 böse) und ich nicht sicher bin, wie die tatsächlich erhaltene Punktezahl zu ermitteln wäre, sind die Zwischenwerte aus 60 guten Punkten pro befreitem und 60 bösen pro getötetem Propheten aufsummiert. Abschluss der Quest Habt Ihr schließlich alle 5 Runden absolviert, schwebt das Feuerherz zu Euch herab. Nachdem Ihr es in Euer Inventar aufgenommen habt, verlasst Ihr die Höhle in Richtung Aussichtspunkt durch die Dämonentür, die sich hinter Euch - nun wohl endgültig - schließt. Am Großtatenpodium werdet Ihr vom Gildenmeister und Dornenrose begrüßt. Je nach dem, wie Ihr Euch nach der oben erwähnten Begegnung mit Messer-Jack in der Schicksalskammer bezüglich des Schwertes der Ewigkeit entschieden habt, beglückwünscht Dornenrose Euch nun zu seinem Besitz oder bedauert, dass Ihr es in den Strudel geworfen habt, weil es jetzt gegen die Herbeirufer wohl genau die Waffe der Wahl wäre. Im zweiten Fall erinnert sich der Gildenmeister an eine Legende, der zufolge in der Heldengilde eine mächtige Waffe versteckt sei, welche die Essenz aller dort begrabenen Helden enthalten soll und gibt Euch zugleich den Tipp, in Mazes Sachen nach Hinweisen zu suchen, da dieser der einzige gewesen sei, der sich in der letzten Zeit intensiv mit dieser Legende beschäftigt habe. Zum Schluss ermahnt er Euch, dass Ihr das Feuerherz unbedingt in den Leuchtturm an der Hook-Küste bringen müsst, um das Schiff zu rufen, mit welchem Ihr die nördliche Einöde erreichen könnt. Tipps *PC-Spieler können direkt nach dem Anzeigen eines neuen Musters die Druck-Taste der Tastatur drücken und dann das Spiel mit der Pause-Taste der Tastatur oder des Gamepads anhalten. Dann mit Alt+Tab.zum Desktop wechseln, das in der Zwischenablage gespeicherte Bild in einem Grafik-Programm mit Strg+V einfügen und nun in aller Ruhe nach einem eigenen Weg über das Muster suchen. Hat man einen gefunden, diesen merken oder notieren und mit Alt-Tab zurück zum Spiel wechseln. Konsolenspieler können diese Funktionen leider nicht nutzen ... außer vielleicht tatsächlcih mit einer Kamera ein Foto vom Bildschirm zu machen ... Trivia *beim Propheten #4 wurde wohl auch der Sprecher des Gildenmeisters bemüht und so hat man während der vierten Runde immer mal wieder den Eindruck, nicht der Prophet, sondern der Gildenmeister würde die Bewegungen des Helden kommentieren *es ist schon ein wenig befremdlich, wenn der Prophet #4 "seine" Runde mit der Bemerkung beginnt: "Eine weise Entscheidung.", wenn man in der vorhergehenden Runde den Propheten #3 getötet hat ... spüren wir da irgend welche zwischen-Prophetlichen Spannungen ?! en:The Prophets of the Fire Heart ru:Пророки Огненного Сердца Kategorie:Fable: The Lost Chapters Quests